As Pretty as a Flower
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Edward has liked Bella since the first day of pre-K. One day, James crosses a line no 4 year old should and Edward stands up for his girl, but isn't able to keep her from crying, so he sets out to make it right. Entry in LittleNessie12's Crayola Contest.


**This little ditty was written for the Crayola Contest hosted by LittleNessie12. Check out her profile at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1817805/ to see any other entries as they come in. Special thanks have to go to my sister for creating life, and for allowing me to watch said life once a week, which has opened me up to the new generation of cartoons and got me remembering the simpler days, out of which this idea was born. No lemons, no cursing…but still plenty of attitude. Hope you enjoy Youngward!**

**As Pretty as a Flower**

Edward Cullen was one of those boys who was destined to be loved by many women over the course of his life, but don't mention that to him. For Little Edward, Bella Swan was it. He had found the love of his life at four years old.

Bella wasn't a girly girl by any stretch, but she had her moments. It all started with her birthday at the beginning of the school year. On the way to school, Edward had stolen a carnation out of his mother's garden on the way to school to give the girl who sat next to him. When he gave it to her before they sang "Happy Birthday" and told her she was, "As pretty as a flower," she jumped up and kissed his cheek and he asked her to be his girlfriend. The rest is history.

It took several weeks of Edward bringing his love a flower every morning before Esme caught on to what was ravaging her garden. Instead of being mad, she planted more carnations and told Edward he could bring Bella the flowers if he took care of them. Now Edward helped his mom in the garden every day when he got home from pre-school, it was a small price for his girl.

Since his present, Bella had become obsessed with the color pink and carnations, from hairclips to shirts and a backpack with the flowers ironed on. Even when it came to their daily coloring time, Bella couldn't care less about what other crayons she got, as long as the one named after her flower was there. When it was in one of the bins given to a different table, Edward would go around and find it, giving it to Bella as soon as he had.

So when James and Victoria, the other two kids at their table, were chosen to hand out the crayons one day, Edward assumed that they'd bring the bin with her crayon to their table. But when they sat down and it wasn't there, Edward got up to find it. Edward made it to three tables before he heard Bella yell out. "James, please give it to me!"

Edward walked back over to see James coloring furiously across his page, pressing hard with the waxy stick as he tried to use as much of it up as possible. "You snooze, you lose, Smella!"

Edward fumed as he stood next to James. "Give it to her James!"

James laughed. "Oooh, Eddie's maaaddddd."

"Pink's a girly color, don't you think?" Edward tried to sissy James out, but it didn't work, he just kept coloring.

"He's ruining it." Bella pouted and Edward started getting really angry so he pushed James, sending him flying off the chair. As soon as he stood up, he broke the crayon into four pieces and threw it on the table.

Bella started crying and Edward lost it and knocked James back to the floor, but James being the bigger of the two quickly had Edward pinned to the floor. When the teacher came over, she pulled James off of Edward and made them sit in opposite corners. Edward tried to calm Bella down when he got out of punishment, but she wouldn't listen to any of it. "He broke it Edward, it's gone."

Edward waited for his dad to pick him up, and after he spoke to the teacher, Edward told his dad about the fight and that he had been defending Bella. Safely out of trouble, Edward asked his dad for a favor, and Carlisle being a romantic, brought his son to the store.

After their shopping trip, Carlisle left his son alone to make a card for Bella and pick a bouquet of flowers. After he made sure that he had spelled everything right, he finished his present and then got in the car as Carlisle drove him to Bella's house.

Pulling up, Edward got out and knocked on the door while his father waited in the car. When Chief Swan answered the door, he told Edward that Bella wasn't feeling well, but when he saw the flowers he softened and let him go up to her room and call her down for dinner.

Walking up the stairs, Edward knocked on the door and Bella's tear strained voice made him want to find James and punch him in the gut, but he smiled as he came in and handed Bella the flowers. She put them in the cup that held the flower he had given her in class earlier and then sat on the bed to read the card. When she saw the five simple words, "Don't cry my pretty girl." Bella smiled and placed the card next to the flowers and headed towards the door before Edward stopped her.

"Wait, I got you these too." Bella took the 8 pack of Crayola Crayons, knowing that you had to buy at least a 36 pack to get her color and opened it, gasping when she saw the eight perfect Carnation Pink crayons.

Bella smiled as big as her tiny face could bare and hugged Edward, giving him a peck on the lips before blushing a soft pink and taking his hand, sitting the crayons on her bed. "My hero."

Edward smiled and walked Bella downstairs and waved good-bye before he walked out to his dad, happy that his girl was smiling again.

**There you go, some sweetness. Check back to LittleNessie12's profile closer to the deadline to see about the other entries and as always, leave me a little love.**


End file.
